Us, Them and the Apocalyse
by danibaybeehx3
Summary: What happens when the Winchesters run into someone from their past? What's Dean's reaction to her? How does Sam feel about seeing his old friend? Story is way better than summary. Rating may change due to language and future graphic scenes. Chap 3 now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do not own or claim to in anyways. I only own Addison Carson and future character Veronica Daniels.

**Author's Note:** My first story on this profile, but reposted. I had another profile which I created in 7th grade. I stopped using it and decided to create a new account. This story is kind of confusion, not so much, I don't know I guess you be the judge of that. Its an AU with OC's. A lot of the events that will be happening relate to the show but will probably not happen the same way it did in an episode so just keep that in mind when reading. Also some things that happened in the show might not happen in the story. I am not perfect, I make mistakes and not just grammatical ones.

Be nice, tell me what you think...and maybe what you would like to see happen? Constructive Criticism Welcomed!

Enjoy and please REVIEW! :)

* * *

I stood in front of the school where I would be attending for a few days. High school. I never thought I'd be here again. I never really did high school, never had that whole high school experience, prom, graduation, the whole nine yards. I attended my first year then my dad and I began moving around a lot more so it was getting harder to keep up. I would stay at Bobby's for a couple of months so I didn't have to move to a new school but that often didn't work out. I was never in a school for more than two months, and after my sophomore year I gave up. I hated starting a new school, hated making excuses for all the bruises and cuts that didn't just come from hunting, hated making up new stories of my family, I just hated it. I mean at first it was cool.

At first I would love to go to a new school and pretend to be a new person. At one school I was a famous photographers daughter, at another school I was a special detectives daughter, at another school I was a black belt and my father was a stunt man that was best friends with Jackie Chan, but then it got boring and I didn't like doing it anymore. I loved school but I hated moving to different ones all the time so I dropped out, it's not like I needed a high school diploma for this job anyways. I moved in with Bobby when I was 17 and stood with him for more than year, till I turned 18. Bobby was my savior, I couldn't live with my dad anymore or hunt with him. I glanced at the school again and sighed before pulling out my phone. I dialed a familiar number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey Bobby, I need a favor."

Bobby never judged me and always helped me out when I needed him. He was a friend of my dad's, and more of a father than my own father. I was always over his place when my dad couldn't take me on a hunt, which was a lot of the time. I always had fun at Bobby's; he took me to the movies, taught me to drive, taught me to shoot, how to play poker and pool and even how to fight. He introduced me to Sam and Dean Winchester who stayed with us sometimes, mostly Sam though because he didn't enjoy hunting as much as Dean did. I didn't hang out much with Dean, mostly with Sam, he was 18 and I was 16, I just moved in with Bobby. Sam actually liked school, unlike Dean and I. He wanted to go off to college and he actually admitted to me that he had gotten accepted to Stanford in the fall. We spent most of the summer together before he went to college and when his father and brother wouldn't drag him off to hunt. It wasn't till August that he told his father he was leaving to college, giving up hunting for good.

John was furious and Dean couldn't even stand to speak to his brother anymore. They didn't speak to Sam for Lord knows how long. He and Dean even stopped coming over to Bobby's knowing Sam would be there, so that was the last I saw of Dean and John for a while. I stopped hearing from Sam after he left for college, I mean we talked and emailed the first few weeks then I guess we went our separate ways. He was in college, I was hunting, guess our friendship wasn't strong enough, or maybe I wasn't important enough.

Sometimes I thought of Bobby as more of a father than my own, I hated my father, I was glad to be with Bobby because he treated me like a daughter unlike my father who treated me like a soldier, like I didn't belong, he also blamed me for my mother's death and that's why he hates me because he lost his wife to someone he didn't even know. Fighting came naturally to me, I don't know why but it did. I was very flexible and fast. This was a plus in the hunting world.

Today was my first day of high school, again. I had to admit I was nervous. I haven't attended a school in almost 7 years. I wore my favorite light blue distressed jeans, my e black AC DC T-shirt and my black converses that have gone to hell and back and still looked awesome. These clothes were old but I still kept them. I pulled on my leather jacket that Bobby gave me for my 18th birthday, grabbed my keys and placed my favorite dark brown aviator shades that matched so perfectly with my jacket right over the bridge of my nose. I wanted to look young and like a teenager, not a 23-year-old woman. It would be easy though, because most of these high school girls looked like women anyways.

My 1967 Ford Mustang was the love of my life. Bobby gave her to me for my 17th birthday and helped me fix her up. The burgundy exterior paint job went along beautifully with the black leather interior. I hoped into my car and drove off to the school. When I entered the parking lot I noticed another classic. A 67' Impala, which is my third favorite car, next to my Mustang and the old hippie vans, don't ask me why, but I loved them. I walked in to the school, my bag hung from my shoulder. It was huge for no apparent reason; it only held one 3-subject notebooks and 2 pens. I also held my pure silver coated with salt Sais, I never went anywhere with out them.

I walked down the hall to the Principal's office, where I received my locker number and class schedule. Gym. My first period class was gym, great. I walked into the gym and no one was in there yet, I was 4 minutes early, teenagers were never on time for class anyways. I saw a hot blond standing by the bleachers. He wasn't a student; he was too old, yet he was too young and too hot to be a teacher. I pushed my glasses up over my forehead and scanned the gym. Today was a no make-up day, well except for a little mascara and lip gloss of course. I didn't want to look older than a high school senior so I didn't put on much. He began my way but I wasn't sure if he was really coming towards me. He is hot, too hot and very familiar looking, but I couldn't put my finger on it, not yet at least. He's a couple of inches taller than me and just so… oh crap he is walking over to me.

"Hi there, you a new student?" he asked.

"You a new teacher?" I replied, and then realized it was stupid, but I played it off. He smirked.

"Actually I'm replacing Miss Budroll for a while, what about you?" Oh God, I know that voice. I, damn, I pushed my shades back down and hoped he hadn't recognize me yet.

"I'll be here for a while, hopefully long enough to get more.. acquainted." I smiled showing him my pearly whites and he nodded walking away as all the rest of the students walked in. . Most of them looked geeky and small. Freshmen I guessed. Mister...crap.. I didn't get his name. Okay good he didn't recognize me, way to flirt though you flirty whore.

"Uh Coach Roth...?" a small student started.

Coach Roth, like Asher Roth. I bit my lip and watched him in his short, red, shorts. Stop! Stop thinking about him! That's Dean Winchester you moron. Then a tall man in a janitor's outfit walked in to the gym. What is with these hot men working in this school? Damn, too bad they thought I was a high school student. Wait he looked familiar too… Sam? I know its been more than 5 years since I seen Sam but he didn't really change much. He was taller and well hotter, very hot…stop thinking about them. Damn, well what am I going to do now? I'm pretty sure if I've recognize them they're going to recognize me, well Sam at least. Dean is pretty clueless plus we never hung out much.

xXx

On the other side of the room…

"Find anything?"

"Been over the entire school twice. No sulfur."

"No sulfur, no demon. No demon no case, but damn, I really don't want to leave just yet?"

Shorty looked my way and the other guy shook his head and also snuck a peak my way. I couldn't really hear their conversation but they seemed suspicious. I brushed it off, they weren't important right now. I had to figure out what was going on in this school, I doubt they had anything to do with it, they're hunters after all. But damn I wanted this case for myself.

After a dreadful 40 minutes the period was finally over. My next class is baking 101 can you say boring? At least it is something I love to do. I sat in the back of the class, not listening. I was going over my notes and looking online trying to find some more information on the school. But nothing made sense. There was no sulfur, Bobby and I checked that night we first came to the school and I checked the girls bathroom twice. If there was no sulfur, there was no demon and if there were a demon I would be able to sense it. But I got nothing. There were no strange murders or unexplained 'accidents' before the ones recently. But I knew something was wrong and I wasn't leaving just yet.

There was arguing somewhere in the front of the class. A jock was picking on a skinny boy. I got up and walked to the front of the class and then suddenly the skinny boy grabbed the jock's fist and stuffed it in the food processor. Blood splatters everywhere including on me. Oh ma gosh, Eww! I ignored the blood on my face and stared at the skinny boy with wide eyes. The teacher ran over to the jock pulling his hand out of the food processor and wrapping a towel around it. She ran out along with the rest of the kids. I stood there as the janitor walked in. The skinny kid collapsed.

"What happened?" the boy asked getting up. I noticed black goo running down his ear and from the look on the janitors face so did he. But neither of us said anything. Then he looked at me and turned his head slightly. His green eyes met mine and I bit my lip. I knew he knew who I was, I haven't changed much except for my height and more mature features. But then I got this weird feeling inside of me, kind of the feeling I got when demons were around but not the same feeling. It was weird because I never felt this feeling especially around Sam.

"Addi?" Damn. I sighed, guess the gig is up.

"Sammy." I smiled a little unsure of what to do or what would happen.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing college boy." I replied. You would think Bobby would tell me Sam was hunting again.

"Dean and I are on a case."

"My case." He shook his head then reached for his phone when it started ringing.

"I gotta get to my next class." I explained hoping we could just brush this all of. Unfortunately I knew it wasn't possible.

"Wait, meet us after school, in the gym?" I nodded and walked off. The rest of my day was spent thinking of what would happen. What I will tell them, what they will tell me. God, why me? Why can't I hunt without drama, without evil demon's coming after me, and without other hunters coming after me? The day went by fast, thanks time, before I knew it, it was 2:30. I walked to my locker to waste time, then to the bathroom and finally to the gym.

"So the kid had ectoplasm leaking out of his ear?" So I was right it was ectoplasm.

"Which only comes from a seriously pissed off spirit." Sam told Dean.

"I'm guessing its ghost possession." Sam explained.

"That's pretty rare," Dean concluded.

"Yeah but it happens. I mean, they get angry enough, they can take control of a person's body," I explained walking towards them. Dean shot a glance at Sam confused.

"Jeez Dean, sleep with that many girls that it makes it hard to forget this gorgeous one?"

"Trust me if it was that gorgeous I would remember it." Dean muttered looking at Sam. I glared at him and holding back from hitting him.

"Dean, remember Addison?" Sam asked Dean who smirked.

"The girlfriend you dumped to go to college, yeah I remember her." Dean replied. I scoffed then turned around and walked out of the gym towards my car. Fucking Winchesters. Fuck them. I heard my name being called and turned around to see Sam and Dean; they don't give up do they?

"What do you want Sam?"

"Why don't we work on this case together, since were both already here, doesn't it make more sense?" It did, but unfortunately I didn't trust other hunters.

"I don't play well with others sorry." I told them opening the door to my car. I got in and drove away to the motel. I continued with my research so I can finish this case, then I found something about a boy named Barry Cook. Apparently he committed suicide in the girl's bathroom. But the girls bathroom wasn't haunted or had any trace of EMF.

xXx

So it wasn't this Barry guy. It was another boy and then the connection I found was the bus. Every student that was 'possessed' rode the bus. It was a guess, but a guess that could possibly be right. Now I had to go check the bus out and find out whom the boy was. Great. I just hoped I wouldn't run into the Winchesters again, even though I knew I would. I found the bus. Now I had to check it for EMF. It was everywhere! Soon after I got there guess who showed up. Yeah, the Winchester's.

"Well fancy meeting you here" Dean spoke.

"Sorry I can't say the same short stuff" I scoffed and grabbed my bag. I opened it and grabbed my shotgun. I placed my bag back on my back and began walking towards the front of the bus.

"Here, ghostie ghostie ghostie," Dean taunted like an idiot taping his shotgun on the roof. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Your mommy ever teach you not to play with angry spirits?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Dean I don't get it - nobody ever died on this bus, and it's not like there's a body hidden in here," Sam said.

"A flap of skin, a hair, hell even a hangnail - something's gotta be tying the ghost to this place," I answered.

"We just gotta find it," Sam told Dean. Dean walks to the front of the bus and finds some papers in a compartment. He pulls them out and finds a certificate.

"Got a new driving permit," he called. "Issued two weeks ago."

"Right before the first attack," I realized.

"Yeah. The bus driver is Dirk McGregor Senior," Dean read. "39 North Central Avenue."

"McGregor?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I knew his son."

"Did you know everybody at this school?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged and for some reason looked defeated. I knew that if the bus was the reason for this entire happening there was something on the bus that was connecting all these murders and I didn't have time to go interview this McGregor guy cause I knew these two idiots were going to go do that. So I had to wait till they left and return to really scope out the bus, again. Wild guesses do work most of the time, I guessed that it had to be the bus for the fact that many of the students took the bus to school and well the victims in these incidents all took the bus, so might as well check out the bus right? And well if it wasn't for these two idiots I would have never found out the boys name. So thank you dumb and dumber.

"Well I guess you guys got this one right?" Yeah right. I was going to finish this case. I walked off to my car and drove off. The next day I arrived to school late. It's only been 2 days and this school was getting on my nerves, all the guys and many girls were all over me. I was popular, I was in this school for 2 days and everyone knew who I was, I didn't know if it was the car or the way I looked and acted, hell it was probably the lie I gave to make up for having weapons in my bag, "Uh I take karate, my dads a stunt man and he teaches me karate every day after school…" Second time I used that lie and it still worked.

"Hey Madison" someone called.

"Madison?" they called again. Madison? Oh crap, yeah that's me. I turned to see Tommy, one of the basketball jocks walking up to me.

"Hey."

"We have a game today and I was hoping you could come with us and you know support the team" Support the team or support you? I smiled trying to seem interested but I wasn't, could you say jailbait? He's been trying to talk to me for the past 2 days, since I got here basically and he obviously doesn't get it, but I played along.

"Uhh. Sure. But I kinda have to take care of something so I'll meet you guys there. Where's the game at."

"Okay... Well it's at Smith High at 4:00, we leave on the bus at 3 if you change your mind." I nodded and walked off. Great. I had to share the bus with a bunch of immature, sweaty, stinky high school boys. But at least I was able to get on the bus and keep a look out, well coming back home from the game. Thank god for horny boys that think if they win a game they could get laid. But I was definitely not going to sleep with him or any of the others. But at least I was getting on the bus and keeping anyone from getting murdered, hopefully I can keep myself from getting murdered too.

The hours flew by and next thing I knew I was driving to Smith High for the game. I drove behind the bus, aware of everything going on inside, nothing happened though. The game was boring! I had to sit there for 2 hours and watch sweaty boys ruff each other up. Some of them were really hot, but too young. Tear. Finally the game finished. Instead of taking my car I decided to get on the bus. It was dark, already nighttime; so something was bound to happen, angry spirits usually came out at night...usually.

I hopped on the bus with the smelly high school boys. The smell of the bus was already making me sick. Tommy sat next to me, his arm draped over me, I flirted with him pretending to be interested and then I felt the bus start to speed up, speed up rapidly. What the heck?

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned out loud, getting up from my seat next to Tommy. The wheels blew and I was tossed forward. I landed on my face, hard. I cursed silently and then stood up again. I tried walking to the front of the bus again before the bus came to a full stop at the side of the road.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed getting up from the boy's lap who I fell on. I ran towards the front of the bus after the bus driver who was exiting the bus.

Suddenly "Dirk!" The bus driver turned around to see Sam standing with a shotgun pointed at him.

"Winchester," he says. "What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"

"Don't need to," Sam replied, and Dean grabbed Dirk from behind and wrapped the rope around his arms.

"That rope is soaked in salt water, Dirk, you're not going anywhere," Sam said. Then Dean runs past me and jumps on the bus. "Alright, everybody stay where you are, you'll be okay," he told them firmly. He turned around to where the papers are.

"It's not in there. The hair, I looked," I told him.

"No way you'll ever find it," Dirk replied. Sam moves forward and shoves Dirk against the side of the bus. I ran back into the bus trying to look for the damn lock of hair. Outside the bus driver strains and snaps the ropes, then heads towards Sam. Sam shoots him with rock salt, and the driver falls down. Suddenly I am knocked out of the bus by one of the kids. I fall hard, right onto my back and then he goes after Sam tackling him from behind knocking him to the ground. He holds him down and punches him hard continuously. Dean shoots him, but nothing happens.

"Dean - find the hair!" he yelled desperately. Dean whirls around and runs back into the bus, searching everything. I stand up and run over to help Sam. I grab the boy and pull him off Sam. He tackles me to the ground and begins punching me. He punches me once busting my lip open at first contact. I countered, pushing him off of me and punching him back. I slammed him against the bus but then he flung me toward the tree, hard and I heard a pop then everything went dark. Damn, so much for being a strong chick huh?

I was in a moving car. I reached for my gun with my good arm because for some reason I couldn't feel the other one, my eyes stood closed and once I found it I sat up quickly pointing the gun behind Sam's head.

"Stop the car." I told him firmly. But Dean didn't stop.

"Listen sweetheart, just take it easy. You have a dislocated shoulder and a pretty messed up face, we're just taking you back to the school." I grunted. My arm hurt badly.

"Could you fucking pull over so I could fix my arm!" I yelled cradling my arm. The car pulled off to the side of the road and I got out and leaned against the car. I heard the door open and Sam walked out and came around to me.

"Could you.." I hated asking for help. He nodded and walked over to grab my arm.

"On three, one.." Snap! I bit my lip to keep from screaming. He looked down at me.

"Thanks Sam" I breathed. He smiled. We both got back into the car without another word. Dean drove all the way back to Smith high. The ride was quiet and tensed. No one wanted to say anything, I sure didn't. Then suddenly my phone rang. Bobby.

"Hello...Yeah, I'm done... I don't need to take a break Bobby, I'm fine." Bobby wanted me to take a break but I didn't want to, he just wanted to keep me safe and I understood that, but hunting was part of me, I couldn't just give it up or stop or take a damn break. Every since we found out about all this crap two years ago Bobby has been telling me to slow down on hunting, to take some breaks, but I refused. I haven't seen him in a year and a half because last time I saw him he made me stay in the house for 2 weeks!

"Fine! You win. I'll be at your house by noon tomorrow." I hang up and find both boys looking at me.

"What's up with Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Nothing… he wants me to take a break…" I told them.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"None of your business that's why." I replied and then suddenly felt bad seeing Sam's reaction. We finally arrived at the school.

"Well thanks for the ride." I gave them a quick smile and walked away quickly before they could say anything to me. I walked to my beautiful ride and got in. Next stop Bobby's house, but not before I get some food. Drive thru would have to do because I couldn't walk into a place with my face like this, busted lip, swollen eye and scratches all over. McDonald's sounded good right about now. I started my car and was on my way.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter again. I decided to go a different way this story so that's why I started over, also because of some very good feedback I received. Hopefully this is better and I get some reviews. I'm currently working on the second chapter so maybe if you review... haha Thank for reading!

**Next time on Us, Them and the Apocalypse: **

"So you think she infects them during sex?"

I entered the motel, into a long hallway. I smelled blood, and something was telling me maybe I was too late. I began running down the hallways.

"I am going to ask you boys for a huge favor..." he paused and looked over to me then to the boys.

"Hold it right there! This chick saved your ass!"

"Yeah, we're good, except for this little problem," Dean replied looking my way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Do not own or claim to in anyway. I only own Addison Carson and future character Veronica Daniels. Although sometimes I do wish I could have Sam. :D

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, thanks to those who reviewed and for those who are following my story. I am sorry I've taken so long, I've honestly been really busy and I've had some computer problems. However, I will be updating more frequently because I hate it when people take forever to update so, I will be updating at least once a week, maybe every Friday :D Once again, this story may be kind of confusion. It's an AU with OC's. A lot of the events that will be happening relate to the show but will probably not happen the same way it did in an episode so just keep that in mind when reading. Also some things that happened in the show might not happen in the story. I am not perfect, I make mistakes and not just grammatical ones.

Be nice, tell me what you think...and maybe what you would like to see happen? Constructive Criticism Welcomed!

Enjoy and please REVIEW! :)

* * *

I have been at Bobby's for almost three weeks now. He hasn't let me take a case but I was looking for one. I love Bobby but he can't keep me locked up forever. I've been hunting perfectly fine for the past two years, I mean I've almost been killed once or twice thanks to, well you don't need to know anything that yet. I mean I understand, it's getting worse and he see's it and knows that it isn't safe. But does he really have to keep my locked up here? If this thing doesn't kill me I will!

All I've done is for the past three weeks is fix the carbonator on my car, clean Bobby's entire house except his library and panic room, cook, clean and fix like 3 cars, help Bobby fix other cars and other stupid crap. I can't live like this, I can't do this, this isn't who I am. I am not a freaking house person. I am a hunter goddammit! There was a possible case close by, at least I think it's a case, 3 woman brutally murdered by their husbands, in the last two months. It was about an hour and some change drive, possibly 40 minutes or less with me behind the wheel.

"Come on Bobby, lemme take this case, pleeeasseee?" I begged.

"I already have two of my best guys on it, they're taking care of it." Ugh! I needed to get out. I needed a freaking hunt! I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer then I heard the phone ring. I walk in to the living room where Bobby is talking to someone on the phone. He mentions something about a strip club called the Honey Wagon and a siren. Did I really want to play a stripper? Maybe not, maybe I should sit this one out, maybe not, I didn't exactly need to be a stripper. My eyebrows pulled together as I listened, then as soon as Bobby was finished I walked back in to the room.

"So a siren?" I asked Bobby as he got off the phone. Bobby gave me a look, not a glare but a pleading look.

"I'm not going any where, but next case..." Bobby nodded understanding and I sat next to him.

"How exactly do you kill a siren?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the siren's spell ain't got nothing to do with any song," Bobby says. "It's mostly some kind of toxin, or venom. Something she gets in the Vic's blood that makes them go all Manchurian Candidate."

"So you think she infects them during sex?"

"Maybe," Bobby replied. "Well, whatever happens, once it's done, the sirens gotta watch her back. If she gets a dose of her own medicine…"

"It kills her," I finished.

"Like a snake getting iced by its own venom," Bobby agreed.

"That's interesting," I smiled. "Those people you have on the case, they any good?"

"Sam and Dean? Yeah, of course." Sam and Dean, great! When was I going to tell Bobby that I ran into them? Maybe soon because I really wanted to yell at him for not telling me about Sam, and any other information he just so happened to with hold from me for the past 5 years. How could you seriously keep all this from me? For five years! And how could I have not ran in to them all this time? I mean yeah, I've heard of the Winchester's this and Winchester's that, but I really wasn't into the whole hunter gossip, and I didn't know many either, other than Bobby, Ellen, Ash, Veronica, who was the closest thing I'd ever have to a best friend for a couple of months, Ellen introduced us and we hunted for a couple of months, and Alex, who I met at a bar near Bobby's house one summer a couple of years ago. Out of all those people though, only Bobby knew my secret, not even Sam knew.

"I'm going to go cook dinner" I offered and Bobby nodded.

I made chicken Alfredo pasta with garlic bread, it was one of Bobby's favorite dishes, mine as well. After I was finished I called Bobby in, he was on the phone again. After he was done he came in and we ate. I cleaned the dishes and grabbed the Tequila bottle and took it up to my room. I drank half the bottle before passing out on my bed. Yeah, well I was pissed and alcohol and music are my medication. The next morning I woke up to Bobby pacing and talking to himself?

"Hey Bobby. What's up?" He didn't reply, instead he continued pacing. Then his phone rang and he answered it. When he was done he slammed the phone back on the receiver. I stood there watching him knowing something was wrong. Something had to be wrong.  
"Those boys are in big trouble" Bobby said after he got off the phone. I continued to look at him.

"What's wrong Bobby?" I asked finally making eye contact with the elder hunter.

"There's no Agent named Nick Monroe, those idjits." Bobby shook his head and began gathering his things, which he could have been doing 10 minutes ago instead of pacing.

"Wait, let me go." I offered giving him my most innocent face I could give. "I mean the case I already over. I can handle it. Please." Bobby looked at me and ran a hand over his face.

"Fine. Just be careful and hurry." I smiled and ran to Bobby giving him a big hug.

"Thanks." I went upstairs to get my stuff ready and change. I changed into a pair of light blue demin shorts and a pale yellow tank top. I tossed on my worn leather jacket and some small stud earrings. I opened my bag and placed my silver sais inside, along with a box of salt rounds and my saw off. I stuffed a small pistol into the back of my shorts and was on my way. I walked back down stairs where Bobby was waiting to give me further instructions.

"You have to hurry Addi, I'll meet you over there soon." I nodded and grabbed my car keys. I jumped into my beautiful car and zoomed off. Hopefully I could make on time to save these dumbasses, if not then sorry Bobby.

I got there in less than 40 minutes. Thank god it wasn't that far or those boys would have been dead by now. Plus I drove at like 90 miles per hour and wasn't stopped by any cops. I looked down at the paper Bobby gave me with the name of the motel and the room number. I soon pulled up the motel they were staying at. I parked the car and flew out almost forgetting to close the door. I saw the black impala and I knew I was in the right place. I entered the motel, into a long hallway. I smelled blood, and something was telling me maybe I was too late. I began running down the hallways.

xXx

"Tell me again how weak I am, Sam. How I hold you back!" I heard someone yell. It sounded like Dean. I turned the corner and saw Dean holding up an axe and before he even got the chance to bring it down over his head I grabbed his arm and stabbed him in the back of his shoulder with one of my sais. He glared at me and I looked away just in time to see the Siren trying to get away. I flung my Sai into its back, effectively killing it. The boys looked shock, and then look at each other silently.

Bobby made it about 20 minutes after all that, just in time. We drove out to a spot near a river, like a small park to wait for him. Sam and Dean are leaning against a wooden park table talking. I sat in my car watching them, waiting for Bobby to join the picture. When he finally walked up to them holding 4 sodas' I opened the door to my car and walked to them. Bobby handed me my soda and I smiled at him. I love you Bobby but if you take me back to your house I am going to be forced to leave while you're sleeping.

"If you hadn't shown up when you did…" Sam began looking my way.

"No problem." I shrugged nonchalantly. Sam was too adorable. He looked a lot more mature then he did in high school, 5 years ago. Dean was still the same Dean, he just looked a little more mature and his lips a lot more.. what is wrong with you? Are you crushing on Dean Winchester? The man whore himself, who sleeps with woman from every state. Something is wrong with you Addison and you better take care of it soon.

"Of course you could've picked up a phone. Only took one call to find out Agent Nick Monroe wasn't real." Bobby watched them for a moment as they stood there silently. "You boys gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Sam replied quickly.

"Yeah, good," Dean said right after him. Bobby nodded.

"I am going to ask you boys for a huge favor..." he paused and looked over to me then to the boys. "I need you to take Addison with you."

"What?" I would rather be trapped back at Bobby's than go with them. What the hell is Bobby thinking? Bobby glared at me and looked back at the boys. Dean looked like he was ready to disagree quickly.

"I would feel a lot better if you hunted with someone instead of alone all the time." Bobby explained. You can't do this to me Bobby, I barely know them. Sure I spent a whole summer with Sam, but that was 5 years ago. They've both changed. They're both different and older.

"Why does she need someone to hunt with? I thought she didn't play well with others?" He scoffed and looked over at Sam. "And she's a chick, I don't hunt with chicks."

"Hold it right there! This chick saved your ass!" I yelled getting up right in front of him. He ignored me and looked at Bobby instead of me. If I do have to end up hunting with them, I'm telling you now, Dean Winchester is going to get knocked the fuck out.

"Sorry Bobby but I am not babysitting a 16 year old." Dean explained. I am 23! 23! Where did he get 16 from? I mean yeah I look young but 16? I wanted to hit him, hard. I glanced at Sam and he looked concerned. Bobby just looked at both boys.

"Are you stupid Dean? If I was 16 then when I met you I would have been 11." I shook my head. "Dumbass."

"I'll handle this Bobby, don't worry she'll be safe with us." Sam told Bobby and he nodded. He looked at Dean and mentally threatened him.

"See ya." He walked but then stopped and turned to face the boys again. "You know, those sirens are nasty things. If it got to you… that's not reason to feel bad." He continued walking and got into his car. Giving me one final smile, he starts the car and drove away.

"Dean, look you know I didn't mean the things I said back there, right? That it was just the siren's spell talking?" Sam explained and Dean nodded.

"Of course, me too."

"Okay." Sam nodded.

"So… so we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good, except for this little problem" Dean replied looking my way. He walked around the other side of the car, and they both get in. I rolled my eyes and hopped into my own car. We had to head back to Bobby's so I can get all my things. I pulled up next to Dean's car and rolled down my window and gave him a smirk.

"Hope you can keep up short stuff." I called out before zooming off a satisfied smile across my lips.

"Son of a…"

* * *

Second Chapter, kinda short, but if you click the review button I promise to have another chapter sooner than you can say 'Supernatural' 2010 times :D What did you guys think about Supernatural season 6 so far? I loved the second episode, Sam and Dean with a baby! Lmfao. And then last weeks episode with hot half naked Sam ;) I absolutely love it, I think this is going to be an awesome season! Oh and I am working on another story, still don't have a title and my plot is almost there but I have started writing and I am honestly in love with my characters (mostly because I related them to me and my best friend) and also the story line. Hopefully it will be up soon but for now review? Thanks.

**Next Time on Us, Them and The Apocalypse:**

"Ruby'll meet us outside Shyann. She's been tracking some leads..."

"Sammmyy...cold...sooo, cooo..lllddd."

"Ah Ms. Carson nice of you to join us, how's your demonic half treating you?" Sam and Dean shot glances my way.

"We have Alastair." Fuck! I am screwed! I am totally screwed. I have to leave. I have to run. Alastair couldn't find me, not now.

"Addi baby, how've you been? It's been a while. Daddy's looking for you, you know."

"Don't push me Addi. I am not the only one with secrets here. I know you aren't human, I know…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Do not own or claim to in anyway. I only own Addison Carson and future character Veronica Daniels.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 3, enjoy. By the way, my new story will be up tomorrow, it's called, "Barely Legal" and I am more excited more about that story than this one. Read and Review both.

Enjoy and please REVIEW! :)

* * *

So it has been a couple of weeks now, I still can't stand Dean! It looks like I was right though the Winchesters have changed a lot, their not the same boys I knew years ago. They both had many secrets, especially Dean, but I wasn't quite clear on any of them unfortunately. I found out Dean had gone to hell and back, but not why or how. But it was probably the reason for the way he was, so secure, so lonely, so broken, but then again something told me he was partially this way before hell, call it instinct. Nothing has really changed except for the 'sexual tension' between Dean and me, as Sam likes to put it. There are also the arguments and disagreements plus the trust issues. But things were slowly progressing, especially between Sam and I, it's like when we were kids and our friendship never ended.

Sam is the total opposite of Dean, except inside he was twice as evil. He has demon blood inside of him, that's what I sensed in him. He wasn't at all like me though, he didn't have a higher temperature than most people, he didn't get chills, he didn't get sick, he didn't get weak and pass out, and he didn't have a demonic half trying to take over the good half of his body. He wasn't like me at all.

Sam drunk demon blood willingly, he could choose to have demon blood but I was born with this demonic half in me. I can't stop it or change it; I just have to hope it doesn't take over my body or my mind, because if it did, I could end the world, I would end the world. And that is not what I have been fighting for my whole life. Bobby knows my secret, and now it was my choice to tell the Winchesters, but I wasn't completely sure it was the right thing to do. I knew them enough to know that it probably wouldn't be a good idea, at least not right now. Sam is driving, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Ruby'll meet us outside Shyann. She's been tracking some leads..." Dean makes a grumpy sound.

"Look, I know she's not exactly on your Christmas list, but if she can help us get to Lillith..." Sam tried again.

"Man, work with Ruby, don't, I don't really give a rat's ass," Dean interrupted. They continued to argue as I pretended to sleep. Pamela had died on our behalf. We couldn't save her, I couldn't save her. And as guilty as I felt, I know Dean and Sam felt worse because they actually knew her more than I had. My sympathy went towards the brothers but unfortunately they would never know that because I wasn't admitting it and I wasn't admitting I liked hunting with them either.

I began feeling chills, bad timing as usual. I was begun feeling colder and colder and before I knew it was a shivering, violently, but I hardly noticed it not until Sam and Dean stopped arguing and turned back to me after hearing my teeth chattering.

"Sam stop the car!" that was the last thing I heard before passing out. I woke up God knows how long after on a bed. My body was still trembling, but I couldn't feel it as much. Dean was on the phone and I looked over to see Sam sitting next to me. I smiled to myself and tried to speak but I couldn't. I was trembling so much I was scared to bite my tongue off if I talked. I was so cold.

"Sammmyy...cold...sooo, cooo..lllddd." Sam placed a hand on my forehead and suddenly the spots he touched felt hotter.

"Cold" I whispered again.

"Dean, she's burning up."

"Bobby says this is normal, this isn't the first time this happens." Dean told him shutting his phone. I felt a stick go in my mouth and then a beeping noise several seconds later.

"114 Dean, that's not possible, we have to take her to a hospital"

"Bobby said its normal"

"114 is not normal!" Sam exclaimed.

"No hospital!" I managed to yell it out with one breath.

"Sammy...Sam...pleasseee" I looked up at Sam and he just looked down at me and before I knew it he laid next to me over the covers and I turned to face him. He held me close to his chest. This time it lasted for 2 days. I couldn't eat, couldn't move, and couldn't talk. Sam stood by me both days and I was grateful to have him and even Dean. Dean was actually nice to me.

My fever slowly went back down, to my normal temperature. 102. With Sam's help I walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and went over to the mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was a mess, I had bags under my eyes and they were puffy. I still felt tired even though I had slept for several hours, almost the whole day yesterday and today. I heard more than Dean and Sam's voices outside the bathroom door. I walked back out to find two men in a suit and tie with Sam and Dean. Good this way everything is forgotten and I won't get questioned about all this temperature and chills crap. I don't have time to explain all that, nor do I want to.

"Ah Ms. Carson nice of you to join us, how's your demonic half treating you?" Sam and Dean shot glances my way, fuck me, times two. I glared at him, if looks could kill trust me he'd be dead. The other man stepped forward and studied me. It freaked me out a little.

"Addison..." he whispered and then turned back to the Winchesters. I raised an eyebrow at him then looked at Sam who shrugged. What was his deal?

"You are needed," the one who insulted me and spoke of my life said to Dean.

"Needed? We just got back from needed!" Dean snapped.

"You mind your tone with me," he yelled at Dean.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us," Dean said angrily, moving forward, I walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm trying to hold him back or relax him.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral," Sam said, stopping him gently as only Sam could.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her? Cas, you remember her, you burned her eyes out," Dean told the blue eyed man. "Remember that? Good times! Yeah, and then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five fucking minutes!" I lowered my head and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind it much, not yet at least.

"We raised you out of Hell for our purposes," the big ugly monkey says. Okay, so like I said before Dean had gone to Hell and back. Hell and back. How exactly did he get out of hell? Did these men have something to do with him getting out? Why was he there in the first place? All these questions swam through my head, all these questions that will probably never be answered.

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly do you want from me?" Dean asked angrily.

"Start with gratitude," monkey replied dangerously.

"Oh," Dean said sarcastically, smiling.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand," the one who had been staring at me finally spoke.

"Now, seven angels have been murdered. All of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight," Ugly monkey explained.

"Demons?" Dean asked. The darker uglier man looked my way with a smirk.

"How are they doing it?" Dean asked.

"We don't know," he said.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it?" Sam asked. "I mean a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?"

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much," Ugly said glancing my way again. He was seriously starting to annoy me.

"Once we find whoever it is," Grumpy added.

"So you need our help... hunting a demon?" Dean asked incredulously. I sat down on one of the bed with my arms folded glaring at this ugly ass thing in front of me.

"Not quite."

"We have Alastair." Fuck! I am screwed! I am totally screwed. I have to leave. I have to run. Alastair couldn't find me, not now. I knew I should have just left.

"Great. You should be able to name your trigger man," Dean told them.

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong," the nicer, hotter blue eyed babe explained.

"We've arrived at an impasse," the big ape spoke.

"Yeah well, he's like a black belt in torture. You guys are out of your league," Dean replied.

"That's why we've come to his student," Monkey announced. Student? I am so in way over my head here. Way over my fucking head. Bobby knew this, knows them more than I do and sent me with them. I think I am going to be sick, again. I need to leave. I needed to get the hell out of here. Was that, is that why the fucker was looking at me? That asshole, he knows.

"You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got." Dean looked shocked and scared at the same time. Whatever the hell happened to him in hell scared the crap out of him, would scare the crap outta me too truthfully.

"Dean. You're our best hope," the blue eyed man said.

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas, not this," Dean said talking to the blue eyed babe. Ugly monkey smirks and moves closer.

"Who said anything about asking?" Monkey told Dean taking another step towards him. We all exchanged questioning looks and then there was a flutter of wings and everyone but Sam and I are gone.

"Dammit!" Sam yelled. I looked over at Sam and he looked back at me curiously.

"Who were those dicks?"

"Castiel and Uriel..."

"They're angels?" Sam nodded. Alastair and Angels! Freaking awesome! I wonder why they didn't just smite me right then and there. I shrugged off the thought not really caring right now. I was alive and that's what counted. Then I hear a sharp knock on the door and a girl walks in, totally uninvited if you ask me.

"I can still smell them," she said disgustedly. She isn't human, she's a demon. What the fuck Sam? What was Sam doing hanging around with a demon and not just any demon. Ruby! This isn't good. "Seriously, Sam, I'm not exactly dying to tangle with angels again."

"I need you to find out where they took Dean," Sam said .Ruby gives him a look, then gives me a look and smiles.

"Addi baby, how've you been? It's been a while. Daddy's looking for you, you know." She didn't. I know she didn't! I knew there was a reason no one liked this bitch, especially me. Oh and did I mention she almost got me killed a couple of months ago? Oh yeah, stupid bitch. It was when Alastair first started looking for me. She found me then sent more demons to try and get me. Fucking whore! I swear I am going to kill her. I glared at her and Sam stared at me confused. God dammit now I have to explain everything to him. I know it was self-fish to want to know everything about them but have them not ask anything about me, but I just wasn't the communicating type.

"Not sure I see the problem. You know they have Alastair strung up six ways from Sunday? Dean cuts himself a slice, Al's reduced to a quivering heap and the good guys get the goods. What's wrong with that?" Ruby admitted.

"He can't do it," Sam said.

"Look, I get it, you don't want him going all Torture Master again," Ruby inquired.

"No, I mean he can't do it. He can't get the job done," Sam corrected. It sadden me that Sam didn't have didn't have much confidence in Dean. I mean I didn't want to see Dean torturing people, but then again, maybe just Alastair, but Dean is strong and I know if he got pissed enough he could do it.

"Something happened to him downstairs, Ruby. He's not what he used to be, he's not strong enough." Sam explained. Seriously Sam, why are you even explaining yourself to this bitch? Why is she still even breathing?

"And you are?" Ruby asked looking at him, then at me with an evil bitch smirk.

"I will be," Sam replied. What did he mean by will be? I needed to high tail the hell out of here. I was confused as hell, the things I knew and the things I didn't know were starting to get to me. This is why I hunted alone, this is why I disliked being with other people, other hunters. Everything was really confusing, the Winchesters were starting to uncover who I really am and all this wasn't going to end well. They couldn't know that I was… no…

"I'll be back Sam. Have to get some things." Sam nodded and sat on the bed. As soon as she exited the door I turned to Sam.

"Ruby? Seriously! How did she sweet talk you into being one of her puppets?"

"Puppets?"

"Ruby isn't any good, I can't believe you are associated with her! What are you thinking Sam?"

"I'm thinking maybe she can help us," he explained.

"Help us or help you?" He stood up from the bed and stood over me. He was pissed off, I could tell by the way his nostrils flared.

"Don't push me Addi. I am not the only one with secrets here. I know you aren't human, I know…"

"You don't know shit Sam!" I yelled rising up from the bed standing right in front of him. He turned to walk away shaking his head.

"Let me guess, that demon skank told you so," I scoffed and shook my head in disbelief, forgetting that the penis of an Angel also informed both brothers. He nodded slightly. "Whether I am human or not isn't any of your business, but you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm leaving" I finished and walked to the bathroom to grab my things. I walked out of the bathroom with half of my things. I grabbed my clothes and stuffed everything in my duffle, not even caring if anything was forgotten. Sam just stood there and watched me. He didn't try to stop me or argue with me. He just let me go. Once I was done a grabbed my bags and walked through the door, never looking back. Next stop, I definitely did not know, but the farther away the better.

* * *

There you go! Chapter number 3! I want to thank all of you who have subscribed, again. Thank you so much I appreciate. Leave some feedback! REVIEW

**Next Time on Us, Them and The Apocalypse:**

"I have them and I am going to torture them till you give in Addison."

Alastair is the biggest, baddest demon in hell and he is also my father.

"Well hello there Addison."

"Addison, Addison, Addison, How I have longed to meet you, you're pretty, just like your whore of a mother." I gritted my teeth as he punched me again.

Suddenly Alastair grabbed my hair pulling me up to my feet. He stabbed a needle into my chest. It was full of a red substance.

"Get in there and heal them. Miracle. Now!" Sam orders.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here's chapter 4! Chapter 2 of 'Barely Legal' is also up :D Read and Review, thanks. Also a huge thanks to those who put my story on alert.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, but my own characters, Addison Carson and future character Veronica Daniels.

* * *

I walked a couple of blocks from the motel. My head was pounding and I started feeling very weak. But I couldn't go back to Sam. I had to get away before Alastair found me. Bobby didn't trust me hunting on my own and I understood that, but it wasn't his decision. My body felt numb and before I knew it I was leaning against a wall gasping for air. A voice began booming in my head.

"I have them and I am going to torture them till you give in Addison." Suddenly there were flashes of Sam and Dean strapped to chairs screaming in pain, blood everywhere. "You want to keep them alive? 1255 Clay Street" Alastair's grimy voice boomed in my head, followed by more unpleasant words.

"I can help you. I can make you feel better..." I shut my eyes hard, trying to block his voice from my head but it didn't work. What was I going to do? I couldn't just leave and not save them. Nor could I turn myself into Alastair. Fuck! Right now I could care less about those damn boys, but I couldn't let them die on my behalf. Fuck. I got up from the floor and grabbed my things. Looked like I was going to save their asses again, hopefully I could keep myself alive in the process. I walked down the streets trying to find myself a car. After I did I hotwired it and was on my way to find Alastair.

Alastair is the biggest, baddest demon in hell and he is also my father, well not my father, my creator, I don't consider him a father never will. He's a piss fuck excuse for a sperm donor that possessed my mother and got her pregnant. It was because of him my mother died, because of him I never got to see her, because of him my 'father' hated me. I arrived at the address quick. I parked my car a block before, hiding it behind some trees. The place was huge, a deserted farm maybe. No it is a factory, a huge factory. I heard a male yell from inside and I took off. I had my sais along with my guns and hidden items like holy water, salt and knives hidden in my jeans and body holsters.

I looked up at the sky and prayed for God to be with me. Prayed for the Winchesters to be safe and come out of this alive, because they were more important than I was. Who would ever care about me? I ran down a narrow hallway. There were so many rooms. I heard a loud grunt and a bunch of noises following that didn't sound too good. I looked through a big door and saw Alastair beating on Dean very aggressively.

"Dean!" I yelled shoving the door open. Alastair laughed and drops Dean, turning around to face me.

"Well hello there Addison." His laugh makes my hairs stand up. I have never seen or met him, but I have heard many things from other demons, including the ones that ruined my life by telling me I was part demon. I heard the door slam behind me and then the next thing I knew I was slammed against the wall hard. Alastair came to me and grabbed me pinning me against the wall. He laughed and punched me in the face. I felt my nose crack and soon I could feel the blood poring down my face.

"Addison, Addison, Addison, How I have longed to meet you, you're pretty, just like your whore of a mother." I gritted my teeth as he punched me again. I heard Dean groan.

"Go back to hell!"

"Haha, I will and maybe I'll take you with me this time." He drew his arm back and punched me once more. My body was frozen, I couldn't do anything.

"Is that all you can do you coward?" I yelled and he punched me once more sending me tumbling towards the floor. He towered over me and I just stood there. I don't know why but I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. He began kicking me in the ribs, hard. My body burned and ached with pain. Alastair laughed again and walked over to the table. He scanned the table and as he did I crawled over to Dean.

"Dean?" I didn't get a reply and that worried me. I shook him a little, nothing. Suddenly Alastair grabbed my hair pulling me up to my feet. He stabbed a needle into my chest. It was full of a red substance. My eyes widened as I noticed what it was. He was giving me blood, possibly his blood to make my demon half stronger.

"No!" I tried to fight him off but he held me against him till he finished. I struggled against him, trying to fight him off but he was stronger than me. He laughed in my ear this time and I closed my eyes wishing it would stop. I am too weak. I am too weak to save Dean let alone myself. I shouldn't even be a hunter. I am good for nothing. I didn't even feel the rest of the beating, I can hardly remember what happened next. My body was up against the wall and his hands were around my throat. Then next thing I knew I was on the floor and Alastair was fighting Castiel.

"Well, like roaches... I really wish I knew how to kill you," Alastair commented. "But all I can do is... send you back to Heaven." He begins to speak in Latin, and a blue light starts shining from Castiel's eyes and mouth. Before he can send him back though, he suddenly is pinned against the wall. I look up and see Sam step into the room, holding his hand up.

"Stupid pet tricks," Alastair growled.

"Who's murdering the angels?" Sam asked. "How are they doing it?" Castiel watched him from the floor. I looked from Castiel, to Dean to Sam.

"You think I'm gonna tell you?" Alastair laughed.

"Yeah I do," Sam said and makes his hand into a fist. Alastair's eyes turn white and he begins choking.

"How are the demons killing angels?" Sam growled.

"I - don't - know!" Alastair yelled.

"Right," Sam said continuing to choke him.

"It's - not - us!" Alastair confirmed. "We're not doing it!"

"I don't believe you," Sam said.

"Lillith is not behind this," Alastair said. "She wouldn't kill seven angels. She'd kill a hundred. A thousand..." Sam lowers his hand. That is actually true. So what the hell was going on? Who were really killing the Angels? Fuck, my body hurts.

"Oh, go ahead. Send me back," Alastair mocked. "If you can."

"I'm stronger than that now," Sam said. "Now I can kill." He raised his hand again, as Castiel and I watched in shock. Alastair screamed as a light burns from inside him, burning him up inside. He falls to the ground, dead. Castiel stares at Sam and I fall back weakly. I looked down at the pool of blood I was in. I didn't know if it was mine or Dean's, or both of ours.

"Dean.." was the last thing I whispered before passing out.

* * *

Yes, I know short chapter, sorry. The next chapter starts switching from General POV to Addison's POV. But the rest of the story will continue in general POV. I am currently working on the next chapter so, no preview. I am currently working on the next chapter so, no preview, I just wanted to put the chapter up for you guys to read. Thanks for reading, review they make me happy and help me update faster!


End file.
